


Spy School Didn’t Cover This

by its_not_my_fault



Category: Marvel Movie Verse
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_my_fault/pseuds/its_not_my_fault
Summary: Natasha Romanov doesn't quite know what to make of this woman yelling at her about iPods.





	Spy School Didn’t Cover This

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: *I make no money from this and I mean no disrespect or harm. I am not damaging profits for those who do own the rights in anyway*
> 
> If I could thank shanachie_quill enough, I totally would.

 

"If you are here to steal my iPod again, I swear to Thor and the Gods of Asgard that I will find a way to make your life hell for as long as you breathe and long into your afterlife."

 

Natasha felt herself blink a few times and glanced around the room that reminded her of hospital waiting rooms, except it was dustier. Eventually, she looked into flashing gray-green eyes that reminded her of the ocean in a thunderstorm.

 

"Excuse me?" Natasha had been accused of some terrible things in the past, and she'd been guilty of most of them, but this was definitely new. Maybe clarification would help. Maybe Natasha had just misheard.

 

"Oh, don't play with me. I know you're part of SHIELD. And I'll have you know that Jane's research has been cleared by the head honchos of your sketchy government agency and you can't just come in here and take her stuff again. Especially not any of my personal devices which don’t have any research on them anyway!"

 

Natasha briefly wondered how a normal person would react. Insulted? Confused? Irritated? Natasha's chances of being truly normal had been destroyed the moment the Red Room had taken her in. But she had spent a lot of time studying people. It was important to understand them if you were going to be able to manipulate them into giving you what you wanted. And she was very good at understanding people. Usually.

 

However, she didn't think being confronted by a curvy, delectable, civilian over an iPod was something her training had ever covered.

 

"You do know that SHIELD really isn't a thing anymore, right?" Natasha asked after a pause.

 

"Ohhh, that's just what you want us to think. You think you can come in here and just take her stuff all over again. Jane is friends with some of the Avengers you know. Thor is very fond of her. So you just think about that before you go taking anything."

 

"Is that right?"

 

"Yes! It is!" the woman huffed, and the pink in her cheeks flushed darker. Natasha was torn between flicking the woman on the nose and kissing her.

 

"I don't think anyone has seen Thor in a couple of years. Also, who still uses iPods? Doesn't everyone just listen on their phones?"

 

"So, you’re here to take my phone then?" the woman poked Natasha in the shoulder, hard, and Natasha couldn't help smirking. This woman was electric, and Natasha’s nerves were damn near sparking from the contact.

 

"Oh, here you are, Natasha," Jane's measured voice pulled Natasha's attention from the woman directly in front of her.

 

"Yes, Jane. You said you thought there was something we ought to see?"

 

"It's something new, and I suspect not good. I have files for SHIELD, or whatever it is you’re calling yourselves these days. And another set for Tony. Oh, and I have a set for Banner too in case he shows up soon. The pattern is very unusual, and I think his mind would be a great one to help us work out whatever it is that we're looking at."

 

“I don’t know what makes the government more nervous, the fact that the Hulk exists or our inability to track him down,” Natasha sighed.  

 

“Damn. Well, I’ll go grab those files. Do you need anything else while you’re here? Oh, Darcy, did you find the specifications for the neutrino detector Chicago sent?”

 

“Yeah, here.” Darcy handed Jane a stack of papers Natasha hadn’t realized the young woman was holding. It wasn’t like her to miss that kind of a detail, but she’d been so distracted.

 

Jane left the room, presumably to grab the files.

 

“Couldn’t she have just emailed you what you need?”

 

“Maybe. But the files are large and… very classified. She’ll be giving me something like encrypted flash drives. Only fancier, I’m sure.”

 

“How does it feel being the equivalent of an armed mailman?”

 

Natasha snickered. No one had been willing or brave enough to be this brash with her since Tony Stark thought he was dying. “You know, I wasn’t interested in your phone or iPod or whatever when I walked in here, but you’re certainly tempting me to take something of yours just for fun.”

 

“You wouldn’t dare.” Darcy was about the same height as Natasha, but the former Red Room agent had trained to appear taller when she needed to, and her boots gave her a bit of an extra lift Darcy’s converse sneakers didn’t. Natasha used those things to get right into the other woman’s space and then grinned. Clint always told her she looked like a shark when she made that face.

 

“Your stuff is safe. For now.”

 

Instead of shrinking back, Darcy’s eyes narrowed to slits and Natasha could practically hear the “I’ve got my eye on you” screaming in Darcy’s head.

 

Jane came back into the room with a locked case but seemed oblivious to what had passed between Natasha and Darcy.

 

“Here.” Jane handed over the case and helped Natasha secure it to her wrist. Natasha also linked up the cuff and case to her wristband so that anyone who tried to grab it from her would get a pretty nasty shock. As aggravating as Natasha sometimes found Tony, he sure did come up with some very clever things.

 

“Thank you, Jane. It was interesting meeting you, Darcy.”

 

“Oh!” Jane seemed to sort of... jolt... where she stood. “I’m sorry; I didn’t properly introduce you. Natasha, this is my assistant Darcy Lewis. Darcy, this is Natasha Romanov.”

 

Natasha held out her right hand, the one that wasn’t currently handcuffed to a briefcase. “It’s nice to meet you, Ms. Lewis.”

 

Darcy’s hand came up automatically to shake Natasha’s, as the girl stared at Natasha. Her mouth kept moving as if it was about to make a word, but she didn’t say anything.

 

“Well, I need to get going.” Natasha finally said. “See you later, Jane. Darcy, it was interesting meeting you.”

 

Natasha turned and made her way through the glass doors of Jane’s facility back towards her jet and the men who stood guard.

 

“Wait!” Natasha swiveled to see Darcy dashing out the door. “You’re Black Widow? Like, the Black Widow?”

 

Natasha smirked.

 

“Wow, you’re prettier in person than you are on TV.”

 

Natasha smiled wide, and Darcy flushed pink, then groaned in obvious embarrassment.

 

“Can I get a do-over? Pretend none of this morning happened? Blame it on the fact I haven’t had my coffee yet?” Darcy asked.

 

“That depends,” Natasha told the young woman.

 

Darcy’s eyes narrowed again, and Natasha was glad to see the brashness back. “Depends on what?”

 

Natasha rolled her eyes at the implication she’d take Darcy’s phone. “I’m not asking for your phone, just your phone number.”

 

“My… phone number?” Darcy squeaked, blush traveling down her fair skin. Natasha wanted to see just how far that blush would spread and then chase it with her tongue.

 

“Yes. Your phone number.”

 

“Only if you promise to call or text within the next twenty-four hours.”

 

Natasha let out the breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding and laughed. “Deal.”


End file.
